


Bullet

by SubwayWolf



Series: Old College Try [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gunplay, M/M, Mild Painplay, Praise Kink, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: Mac likes guns. With a hint of power in his hands, Dennis exploits that.





	Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> what’s up folks. i'm spending my days off during summer 2017 getting buzzed on fruity 12% mixers, tequila, and peach-a-ritas while i watch every episode of iasip. say it with me: SELF CARE! 
> 
> to help pass the time, i'm going to fill a kink bingo card! all if not most of the fics will be mac/dennis. i was thinking of setting each chapter in a different season, but that would make this into a "mac and dennis' relationship through the years" fic which i'm sure has been done a million times before, and honestly i'm just doing this so i can get back into the writing mood and put these guys in the sluttiest, most dirty situations possible. that being said - if you have a request, don't hesitate to send it to me!
> 
> remember season one? me neither. but there was a episode about guns and a scene where mac and dennis fire it at a log in the basement. you know what that means? it means it's gunplay time, my friends. enjoy.

Playing with guns was just as cool and badass as Mac and Dennis had always imagined. 

At first, Mac watched the bullets splinter the log they had tied up. The trigger pulled back in rapid succession, the thump of each gunshot boomed muffled from the protective headsets they were both wearing. Then Mac’s attention travelled to the gun in Dennis’ hands. It recoiled with each shot, but Dennis maintained control and kept it steady, firing with perfect eyes, and perfect aim. 

Dennis was in complete control. The pistol’s hammer clicked backwards each time the trigger was pulled, but the strength of his hands kept it from recoiling noticeably. The muscles in his hands strained, veins and tendons appeared visible beneath his skin. His eyes were narrowed, focused, sparkling hot with his temper and the adrenaline flowing through his heart. His feet were shoulder-width apart, his shoulders were squared. He looked strong, and powerful. He looked like he was ready to kill.

Mac’s jeans felt tighter at the zipper.

Dennis noticed. 

Fuck, of _course_ he noticed. Mac couldn’t get away with anything. Dennis was so attentive, too detail-oriented. Despite insisting he didn’t care, he watched Mac’s every move like a hawk, which made hiding untimely boners like this one impossible.

Dennis noticed, and at first he just stared. He lowered the gun, and moved to face Mac. Then his lips moved to say, “Are you fucking hard right now?”

Mac couldn’t speak, couldn’t even stammer out a lie. He felt his cheeks grow hot. 

Thankfully, instead of proceeding to berate him, Dennis smiled. “Wow. Dee was right. You are _really_ into guns.”

Mac felt like he should have smiled and nodded right then to break the tension, but he couldn’t. He was frozen. 

Dennis’ smile faded just as fast. “Or are you into me?”

Even though the headphones, Dennis’ voice came through, distant yet clear. He sounded far away, but there he was, close enough to touch – close enough that Mac could feel body heat and the chemical-scent of adrenaline radiating off of him. And he only proceeded to move closer.

“I have an idea.” Dennis raised the gun. He gestured with it casually, relaxing his posture and he moved closer. “Open your mouth.”

“What?” Mac heard him perfectly but given that those were the last words he expected to hear, he struggled to process them right away.

“I said, open your mouth.” Dennis gave him a look that issued a challenge all on its own. “Unless you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared.”

“Then do it. It’ll help you feel better.” Noticing the resistance, Dennis loosened up, his expression softening into cordiality. He even managed a smile. “I’m just trying to help, man. Come on. Just trust me.”

It took Mac a few moments, but he fought every instinct and ignored every red flag, and he slacked his jaw. He parted his lips, opening his mouth and displaying his tongue to show Dennis he was ready and open and sort-of willing.

The gun inched closer. Looking down the barrel was downright terrifying, so Mac caught Dennis’ eyes instead. All light in the room seemed to be captured in his eyes, so no glimmer or sparkle shone across them – just black, unyielding darkness. 

Dennis’ gaze was fixated on Mac’s parted lips. He even opened his mouth a bit in time for Mac to receive the barrel on his tongue.

He proceeded to slide the barrel in as far as it could go. Mac opened his mouth to receive it, only about four inches’ worth before the trigger pushed against his teeth, barring it from going deeper. It tasted overwhelmingly like dull, cool metal. Where Mac’s tongue touched the hole of the barrel, it singed hot from the recent bullet firing, and tasted bitter from the ashy, metallic gunpowder. It was already in deep enough to hit the back of Mac’s throat. Mac fought his hair-trigger gag reflex with all his willpower.

The protective headphones cut out all sound. Dennis wasn’t talking, and the only sound Mac could hear was the sound of his own heart thumping in his ears as if the headphones were playing a repetitive, static drum machine track. 

Did he empty the entire clip when he was shooting? Mac couldn’t remember. Maybe the gun was loaded. 

Dennis kept a finger on the trigger, and his eyes on Mac’s mouth.

Dennis wouldn’t kill him. Right? He would never do that. He would _never_ do that.

It didn’t matter. Whether he intended to use the gun or not, holding it in his hand gave him the power of a god. And that was enough to get Mac to do whatever he said. Not like he wouldn’t have, otherwise.

Mac was quickly being overpowered, both physically and psychologically. Soon enough, he was backed against the cool, metal door behind him. He could feel it through his shirt, feel the padlock digging into his lower back. Nowhere to run now.

Dennis reached around the back of Mac’s head and held him by the neck. His long fingers laced into Mac’s hair as he held him gently. Though Dennis was cool, Mac could feel his own body temperature raise.

Dennis was looking at Mac’s mouth, still, the way his lips and teeth edged along the black metal as he pushed it in as far as it would go. There was light in his eyes now – an excited, almost devilish sort of mischief. 

“Impressive.” His voice was clearer now that his face and body were closer. “I thought you would choke, taking this much. But you’re doing really well. Must not be your first time.”

Mac attempted to protest that _no_ , he had never put anything like this in his mouth before, especially not a dick like Dennis was implying, but he could barely breathe, much less speak. His protests came out in muffled humming sounds, and the effort caused him to gag and then drool, coughing up against the barrel of the gun as his eyes watered.

Dennis laughed lightly, amusement in his eyes. “Don’t hurt yourself, buddy. You were doing so good.”

Dennis got closer. He pinned him against the wall, body pressed against his, hips locking. Mac closed his eyes and he could feel the exact place against Dennis’ thighs where his own erection was poking. No doubt, they could both feel it. Mac felt dizzy. His cock was throbbing, hard.

With his hand, Dennis stroked through Mac’s hair soothingly. “That’s it. Now get on your knees for me.”

Before Mac could even process the words, he had opened his eyes and was already getting on his knees. It was hard to maneuver between Dennis and the wall, but he managed somehow. Dennis followed him, keeping the gun in his mouth all the while. Mac moved down slowly so he wouldn’t make any sudden movements. 

“Wow!” Dennis was amused, and smiled again. “You did that right away. I should boss people around at gunpoint more often.”

Mac closed his hands into fists, but they were still shaking. Being held at gunpoint felt exactly how he’d imagined it, really. He would never question the accuracy of that figure of speech again. 

As he attempted to get comfortable without moving too much, Mac tried covering his lap. His brain convinced him that it was more important to hide his boner than it was to get a gun out of his mouth. His boner was the most painful part of the ordeal, anyway. He wished Dennis would leave so he could take care of it. Well, maybe not leave. Maybe stay. Maybe watch. Maybe…

“Holy shit, dude.” Dennis had his headphones around his neck now and was speaking a bit louder so that Mac could hear him. “You look so good down there. You look really good.”

All Mac could muster was a soft, wet, “Mmhm?”

“Oh, yeah. Look at you! You are so embarrassed, and you’re looking up at me with those sad, scared eyes. It’s adorable. And you’ve got practically this whole thing in your mouth! You’re taking it so well, dude. I’m honestly impressed.”

Mac looked up at him from the floor. Dennis had one hand against the wall as the other held the gun. He looked down at Mac with an affectionate grin. He smiled gorgeously, showing his perfect white teeth. His blue eyes were even sparkling a little. 

_Damn it._ Mac cursed himself and looked away, crossing his eyes to see the gun and Dennis’ hand. His cheeks were still burning. Dennis was so fucking hot right now. The thought scared him more than the gun did, and twisted his stomach into a knot. He could feel sweat stains forming at his pits. Now really wasn’t the time to be having gay thoughts.

“Do you think you can take it a little deeper for me? I bet you can. You’re doing so well so far. You’re so strong, your tolerance is so high. It’s remarkable.”

Mac’s confidence was instantly bolstered. Of course he was doing well and staying strong. When was he _not_? He tried his best to slack his jaw a little more to receive the extension of the trigger. He pushed his head forward, and Dennis turned the gun a bit to its side to accommodate him. It slid inside, further.

 _Five_. 

Mac suddenly remembered, and his half-lidded eyes shot open. Dennis had fired five bullets at the log. That meant there was still one inside the chamber.

It was fucking terrifying. And it was really, _really_ fucking hot.

As his fear spiked, his teeth closed around the metal. It was painful and tasted awful. He could feel his throat threatening to spasm again. He held the coughs back until his eyes watered. He held his breath so he wouldn’t gag and disappoint Dennis.

Dennis was far from disappointed. “That’s it, baby boy. Yes. Great job. Look at you, you damn gorgeous thing. You are taking this like a pro. You’re amazing.”

The first most surprising thing was how much this stupid gun made him drool. Spit was running down his chin and the back of his throat endlessly. The second most surprising thing was how well it was getting him off. Just a bit more praise from Dennis, just a _little_ more, and it would probably do it for him…

“God…” Dennis’ next wave praise was cut off by his own dumbfounded laughter. “You are such a little bitch, aren’t you? You’re my bitch. This is fucking _gold_.”

That wasn’t praise. No, not at all. But Jesus Christ, it made Mac’s head spin.

Mac moaned. It came out awkwardly muffled because of the gun, but he couldn’t help it. He sunk down on his knees further. His cock was throbbing, almost pulsing in time with his heart. 

_Five,_ he reminded himself. _One in the chamber._ He opened his eyes and looked up. Dennis met his gaze, his blue eyes lit with fire now, the thrill of the power, of the dominance. Mac almost shuddered as pre-come leaked out against his strained blue jeans.

The tip of the barrel was angled and poking past the back of Mac’s throat, inching down the back. Tears of discomfort ran out the sides of his eyes when he blinked too hard. He didn’t want the gun out of his mouth, though. He wanted it to stay put. He pressed his tongue against the underside of the barrel. He liked how it filled him up, how heavy and hard it felt in his mouth.

He could barely breathe. He reached up and gripped Dennis’ pants, hoping he would lay off at least a little bit.

Dennis laughed again. He eased his hips forward so Mac and the handle of the gun were practically pressed against his own cock. 

“Are you going to come from this, you pathetic bitch? Are you going to come for me? I don’t even have to touch you, but you will. Won’t you?”

 _Yes._ Whether he liked it or not, Mac knew he was going to come, or at least that he could if he needed to. And god, he needed to.

Before Mac could unbutton his jeans and reach inside to grab his cock, Dennis raised his foot and placed it lightly on Mac’s lap. His foot was right on top of Mac’s hard dick, pressing down lightly on it through his jeans, sending a wave of fear through Mac and causing him to gasp. His toe dug into Mac’s metal belt buckle, and his heel nudged the head of his cock. As if Mac wasn’t in a compromising, helpless position before, he certainly was in one now.

Dennis had him exactly where he wanted him. Mac knew that and couldn’t help but to whine inadvertently, a final cry for mercy. Of course, Dennis was hearing none of it.

“Will this help you out?” He applied more pressure on Mac’s throbbing erection, pushing it against the inside of his thigh. “I just want you to feel good, man. I don’t want to hurt you. Do you believe me?”

 _No._ As painful as this was becoming, it felt overwhelmingly good for Mac as well. Close to suffocating on his own spit, Mac wanted this to end sooner rather than later, mostly because he didn’t want Dennis laughing at him. Playing along and having a solid orgasm was more than worth the little bit of suffering.

Footsteps padded down the basement stairs. Footsteps? Light, quick, erratic – those belong to Charlie.

Thankfully, Dennis was just as horrified at the thought of Charlie finding them out as Mac was. “Shit,” Dennis said under his breath. “God damnit.” 

Dennis carefully took the gun out of Mac’s mouth and extended his hand. Mac took his aid and rose with his assistance, getting to his feet just in time before Charlie turned the corner and saw them and their makeshift shooting range. Mac tried to close his jaw and stinging pain shot through him. It really did hurt like a bitch, stretching your mouth out like that without any breaks. Mac found himself mindlessly wondering if sucking dick resulted in the same pain and cramps, and just as quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

Ever the performer, Dennis was able to easily pretend like he was not furious from being interrupted. “Hey there, Charlie. I was just thinking about you! Great to see you, man.”

Charlie was leagues less observant, so Mac could hopefully get away with hiding his boner without it being noticed and in result getting humiliated yet again. Even so, even Charlie wasn’t stupid enough not to hear a cordial greeting from Dennis and not think it was weird. Charlie narrowed his eyes. “What is up with you, dude? Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?”

“I’m just excited. You know, from the gun.” Dennis raised the gun with his hand, gesturing with it casually again. The barrel shone wet with Mac’s spit, but it was hardly noticeable in the dim basement lighting. "It got me fired up. Got my heart pumping."

Charlie looked at the weapon, still unconvinced, as Mac rubbed his sore jaw with his hand. “The gun. Yeah, right.”

“Once you shoot it you’ll know exactly how I feel. You should give it a try, Charlie.” Dennis’ gaze lifted from the gun, directly to Mac. They locked eyes, black on blue. A chill of fear went down Mac’s spine as Dennis said, “Give it a shot. There’s still one in the chamber.”


End file.
